ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trial 822
Walkthrough Trial: Deal the finishing blow to a set number of experience-yielding monsters with the prescribed elemental attack. Objective: 150 Vermin-Type Creatures. Attack: Thunder damage of 50 points or greater Equipment: Teiwaz must be equipped. :*Finishing blow may come from any prescribed elemental source in the party, including avatars. Location: Sauromugue Champaign (S); Goblin's Beetle - Camp at grid line split of I/J-9, gives you access to two Goblin beastmasters. Even at lvl 95 cap these still scan as EP and with decent gear plus thunder weather you can one shot these with thunder III using no staff. Thunder IV or V are more reliable though. They are also aspirable but you can also sleep the Diving Beetles nearby for infinite and safe aspiring if needed. Diving beetles are "too weak" and do not pose a thread but they will link with Goblin's Beetle. This is a very easy camp and if you have Garlaige_Citadel_(S) access, it's a short walk. Caedarva Mire; Chigoe - Around the big pond just east of Nashmau (first map I-9, H/I-10). Three pairs of chigoes spawn here, with no other aggro nearby. Kill the same way as for the chigoes in the past. Grauberg (S); Chigoe; These are in pairs in the same area as treants for Trial 790. Each Chigoe has 1100-1150 HP. A well geared BLM can aggro both Chigoes, cast Sleepga, and then cast Thundaga III killing one or both Chigoes. After Thundaga III if Chigoes are still alive they will have less than 10% HP. One Thunder will accomplish the requirement for this trial. These Chigoes are Too Weak for 99, which doesn't count for the trial. Abyssea - Attohwa Murrain Chigoe @ L-9/10. Best for trio'ing, alternating your manawall opening pulls/shots between party members (or willing -pdt puller). Atma's for refresh/dmg very nice on this. :*Beware of the Chigoe NM, Tunga. :*Completed in 30 minutes duo with a BLU/WAR using Charged Whisker and a SCH/RDM using Accession Phalanx and Thunderstorm. Spiders in either The Boyahda Tree or Kuftal Tunnel are plentiful. The tree has no aggro too Inner Horutoto Ruins; Deathwatch Beetle in "Beetle's Burrow" on second map. Beetles do link. Check to easy prey to level 90. Use Grounds Tome for field support to make things easier. Ifrit's Cauldron: Volcano Wasp - very easy kills with the added bonus of GoV Tomes. Crawler's Nest: If you head north to reach the second map there is a room full of Knight Crawlers and Crawler Hunters. These are really easy and there are plenty of them. Did this trial Ramuh so it did take a while. Or head south to the old Helm Beetle room - plenty of Helm beetles and Knight Crawlers - never ran out of mobs and could solo easily 20+ without resummon avatar. Abyssea - La Theine: The easiest so far. Bees flux 3. Using Aby for trials is optimal for obvious reasons, Atmas, crour buffs etc.. This is easy solo able pull 3-4 bees at a time. Sleepga 2, rebuff, thundaja , sleepga, thundaga 3, sleepga 2 etc. you rarely have to sleep more than twice depending on resistance. But keys before entering and before long you will get TEs, ISLs, crour etc. Have fun and please note bees have a funky path when you agro so be sure all bees are in range when you cast the first sleepga 2. Category:Trial of the Magians Category:Staff Trials